


The Purple Eyed Freak

by Lunas876



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Idk how to tag this..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas876/pseuds/Lunas876
Summary: Akihiko is approached by person wanting to be part of Given. Akihiko being the saint he is allows him to Audition, where he proceeds to blow everyone's mind. Obviously not much is known about this purple eyed person except for his musical talent.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 2





	The Purple Eyed Freak

Violet laid in his bed after his piano practice, physically and mentally exhausted. He had to sleep which obviously a stupid limitation of the Human body. Wow, he was sounding a lot like aliens. Probably sleep deprivation. He closed his eyes unable to stay awake for long.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Akihiko entered their practice room to find everybody already in there. Ristuke was tuning his guitar, Mafuyu was warming up his voice and Haruki was watching him like he was about to kill him.  
“Y’know you’re an hour late, right?” Haruki asked, annoyed.  
“Sorry. Won’t happen again.” Akihiko replied.  
Haruki sighed and took out his Bass. Akihiko sat on his seat, took out his drumsticks. After a good training session, everyone nearly collapsed. They decided that the training was enough. They were about to go when Akihiko spotted a small head peeking at them through the door. As soon as their eyes met, the figure started running. Akihiko tried to call out after him but refrained from doing so. Who was that anyway? Haruki approached him and spoke,  
“Hey, why are you looking at the door as if you have seen a ghost?” Haruki said with concern lacing his voice. A ghost. Akihiko was gonna kill him for putting the idea in his head.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ The next day, Akihiko was approached by a small kid, Mafuyu’s age probably and spoke in a tiny but clear and sweet voice,  
“Uhh, Hello. My name is Shin Violet. I saw you in a band sometime ago and I really like your sound. Can I join?” Akihiko was, for the lack of a better word, shook. Way to be direct. This kid with striking purple eyes ( how was that eye colour even real?!) asked if he could join Given. Despite him being a little, actually a lot shocked, he managed to keep it out of his voice and said,  
“ Well, depends. Are you any good?” The kid gave him a wicked grin contrasting his cute looks and said,  
“What instrument do you want me to play?”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Everybody was exhausted after hearing the kid play. How did someone know all these instruments much less have complete mastery over them? He might even be a better genius than Ugetsu. And he was loaded. Apparently he was a member of the Shins, one of the biggest businesses in the World.  
He might be a good guitarist, Akihiko thought, might be useful to us.  
Turns out the kid could not only play the guitar, he could also play the drums, bass, piano, recorder, violin (better than him maybe even Ugetsu), and also some he didn’t know. This kid was a multi-talented beast. If he tried, he could probably become a vocalist too.  
“So, what do you think?” Violet spoke between breaths. It was visible that he was exhausted but he was smiling like a child. Suprisingly, it was the silent one, Mayfuyu that spoke for all of them.  
“ Yeah, obviously you’re gonna join our band. I’m surprised you even want too join our band.” Mayfuyu said with disbelief.  
“ Didn’t really like them. So can I join from tomorrow?” Violet said with hope.  
“ Yeah. Sure.” Haruki said.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Akihiko was a bit tired because of Violet’s arrival, performing all their songs for him so that he gets familiar with their sound. But apparently he was a Given fanboy and picked everything up quickly. Akihiko was utterly shocked when he performed one of their songs to perfection only after hearing it once. It was impossible in human terms. Akihiko was thinking that he wasn’t human at all. It was a few confusing minute later that Violet asked,  
“Hey, what position should I play? I mean, I can play all of them but the best would be the keyboard. I can keep up with Mr. Kaji and maybe turn it a little more fascinating.” Violet said enthusiastically.  
“Well this training session went quickly. We should end today’s practice. Violet, tomorrow Mafuyu will show you his incomplete song. You should help him fill the empty spaces.” Haruki said.  
“Sure. Can I bring my guitar?” Violet questioned.  
“ Yeah.” Haruki replied.  
“Cool” And with that affirmation, Violet left the studio leaving the original members alone.  
“Well, that went catastrophically well.” Ristuka spoke after some time.  
“ Catastrophic? It went fabulous. This kid is something else. I am happy that he joined our band.” Haruki said with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm sorry but I am pretty lazy so don't expect frequent updates. However, I will try to write as much as possible.


End file.
